Running
by InkyBrown
Summary: This was getting old...


**Pairings:** Billy/ Oc

**Warnings: **A little bit of language.

**Author's Words: **A little somethin' soooomethin'...

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>This was getting old.<p>

Neferet didn't apologize for almost knocking over the woman in her way, when two grown men spead after her-she felt as if the situation was self explanitory. Pumping her legs as fast as they could go and breathing harshly through her mouth, Neferet tried to get her vision to tunnel so she could focus on going faster.

Seeing an abrubt alley way, she changed course and darted through there. Heavy foot falls were behind her, but Neferet didn't stop. Getting a head start, she hopped onto the linked fence and vaulted over it. Neferet's stomach leapt when the air toyed with her for a moment, the fence was higher than she expected, but she was able to hit the ground with a sloppy crouch before taking off.

Behind her, "Fuck, seriously?"

"I told you we should have taken the fuckin' car!"

Neferet couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as she was already down the street and turning the corner...

The chase had been a few hours ago and the sun was starting to lower from the sky. Walking uneasily, Neferet kept her hood up and her eyes peeled.

They found her faster than usual, the sudden appearence took them all by surprise Neferet would bet.

He was getting smart. For all Neferet knew, he had watchers posted everywhere. Documenting her, reporting back to him. Then he would tell them to wait.

Wait until she wasn't fast enough.

Peering over her shoulder, Neferet ducked into another street before she saw what would be home for a few more nights. The motel wasn't as dirty as the reviews said, but hell-it was a roof over her head for the time being. Walking to the room inbetween a few others, she keyed open it's door. Neferet left the light on by habit when she left, who ever was in there would be seen by her before she by them.

Groaning and locking the door, she sat heavily on the bed on her stomach and face pressed agaisnt the sheets. Reaching under her bed, her hands were met with air and she froze.

Slowly, Neferet reached again before she came in contact with a duffel bag. She sighed.

_'It was farther back than I remembered.'_

Shaking her head, Neferet blamed the reaction on the chase. Unzipping the bag, she counted a few bills. She had enough money to stay another night if she wanted and to buy another bus ticket, by then, she would have found her friend Alex.

After that, they would be _long _gone.

Smiling to herself when the first beads of hope returned to her stomach, Neferet replaced the money in her bag before setting it where it was before. Slipping underneath the sheets and still not bothering with the light, Neferet fell into her dreams.

This wasn't what Dean had in mind.

Then again, nothing was what he had in mind. He wanted to train to be a doctor's assistant, but next thing you know-he's getting a tattoo of some spiral shit up the side of his leg and chasing down some chick in a training bra.

"Is she in there?" He asked softly, closing the door to the car. He was instructed to park a few feet away from the room they were going to, in case of any chance of being spoted.

His only companion was Spink and the guy didn't look as bothered by the whole routine. He pitched a smoke before he cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah. Should be. If not, well..." Spink shrugged and let the sentence finish itself. Swallowing a bit, Dean followed after him with water in his ears. They approaced the lighted room before Spink pulled the extra key from his pocket. A gift from the manager who wanted to keep his face.

Spink didn't immediatly open the door, he moved to the side and turned the knob. Dean braced himself when Spink opened the door silently without even a squeak of the hinge. When the contents of the motel was revealed, Dean took a cautious step forward.

There were no one there.

"She-

Spink socked him hard in his arm and Dean was about to shout at him. Then he saw Spink place his index finger to his lips. Walking forward slowly, Dean saw the sheets on the bed were undisturbed.

He didn't understand. Why did the boss want this girl anyway? Yeah, she was average in looks-Dean have seen better and worse. When he asked Bodie, the girl didn't have any important connections to anyone else. Dean didn't understand, so he voulenteered to see what the whole thing was about.

What else was a perfect way to get on the boss' good side than accomplishing an easy assignment?

His train of thought was broken when Spink pointed to the bed. Shaking his head, Dean bent down and expected nothing to be there. He felt fear leap into his throat when he saw two doe wide, almond shaped eyes staring right back at him.

"Shit!" He fell back onto his butt when the eyes were set to motion. Spink soared over onto the other side of the bed to pull the girl out by her legs. She wasn't screaming though her frantic movements spoke for themselves.

Some how, the chick got loose from Spink who was now cradling his eye and made a mad dash for the door. Dean took her down, knocking her to the ground painfully enough that she let out a cry.

"Hey, what the fuck is your problem-don't hurt her ya dumb bastard!" Spink shouted at him. Looking up from the squirming teenager under him, Dean saw Spink eye was already beginning to bruise. A sharp, jolting pain shot up his groin and Dean howled.

Vision hazy as he curled in onto himself, his hands cupping his precious parts-Dean felt the smaller body under him wriggle free. Spink cursed and shot after her when she bolted outside the door.

It took him a little while to get to his feet, little black dots were in the corner of his vision. After a few minutes of listening to Spink shout something, Dean heard another voice. This one was familair as it roared something.

"Stop fighting, it's _over _!"

Dead silence.

Dean shakily rolled onto his hands and knees before pushing himself up. There, he hobbled outside of the motel room. There he saw Bodie was there, examining the girl's face as Spink held her from getting loose.

"How'd you split your lip, Nef?" He asked, his tone conveying that he wasn't happy about how it looked. Dean looked to the girl, feeling himself pale under his tan. Oh God, he was going to be killed.

She looked to him with unatrually dark eyes before panting, "I bit my lip when I fell."

Bodie shook his head at her response, "Good _Lord ,_girl. Get in the car." When she tried to fight agaisnt Spink, Bodie put a finger into her face.

"It's the ass-crack of dawn out here and I could have been asleep." Was all the dark-skinned man said before he turned and went to his own car. After that, Spink released the girl and much to Dean's amazment-she didn't run.

She lost the wild look in her eyes as her shoulders hunched in defeat. Again to Dean's expence, Spink's arm wound around her shoulder and he lead her to the car.

"Go get her bag, will ya?" Spink asked of Dean who nodded and limped back to the motel room.

Good Lord, what did he get himself in to...?

**()()()()()**

She felt bad for Spink's eye, so she got him an ice pack once they reached the Chop-Shop. The others left as soon as she entered the back office, going to crawl into their respective beds. Neferet looked around the office as if it were her first time being there.

She walked over to the desk, filled with papers and files. A few bundled bills to pay off the cops that worked under the radar. A gun.

"This is the longest you've been gone for."

The rasp didn't surprise her as it would have a year ago and her slender finger ran down the barrel of a pistol.

"Why do you still have this?" She asked him, "I thought it was all about the Oozies these days."

Hands wound cupped her waist, "To each his own."

A whimper was hidded as a hand pulled her head back by her hair, the blunt nails down to her roots. Neferet was staring into eyes that held banked fury, slight crazedness. She breathed harshly through her nose but didn't say a word.

It wouldn't matter if she did or not.

Billy's slightly widened eyes took in her face, his grip unwavering in the coarse strands. Something in him sighed at the feel of them, she was back.

Neferet was back.

Biting the inside of his cheek, he released her hair before he took her chin just as roughly, inspecting the cut that immediately welled at the pressure.

"What happened?"

"I fell."

"You never fell before."

"I've never been gone long to get a chance to."

Silence fell over them and Billy was no longer looking to the break in skin, even as some of the blood slipped over his first two fingers. Now he was searching her eyes for something, jaw ticking.

Billy's hold around her waist as now becoming uncomfortble and Neferet tried not to show the effort it took to breathe, Billy stuck his nose into her neck now. Inhaling greedily.

"I'm back now." She murmured to him, almost a sigh. It was neither angry nor defeated, another emotion all together. Acceptance, perhaps?

"For how long?" Billy's hands scrambled over her body before tugging off her shirt, halfway tearing it apart. He picked her up and seated her onto the desk and ducked down to stare into her eyes.

Neferet shrugged before reaching out with a hand flat on his chest, "Until I run again."

Growling low in his throat, Billy claimed her lips with his own-tasting her blood and savouring the taste for the most part.

Neferet didn't fight him, she wouldn't. It wasn't as if she didn't want it, Neferet would do as she always did.

Wait. Plan. And run faster when she had the chance.

"Fuckin' love you..."

But until then, she'll have no problem in resuming her role as a pearl to the pale dragon before her...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading!<strong>


End file.
